Life & Death
by Industrial Shockwave
Summary: Inspired by a plot bunny. News of Megatron's death reaches Shockwave--who, in his own particular way, mourns for the loss of his leader. Takes place sometime after the movie. One-shot.


Disclaimer: _The logo 'Transformers' and all related characters/trademarks belong to their respected owners, (Hasbro, Takara, Tomy, etc.)_. I claim no rights. Sound really official doesn't it :D That's why its called '_fan_'fiction. Shut's up now.

This is inspired by a bunny over on at the farm: _News of Megatron's death reaches Shockwave--who, in his own particular way, mourns for the loss of his leader._

000+++000

With life there is death, that is the absolute law of nature. It has always been that way and always will be. Everything living in this plane must come to an end at sometime. My kind, Cybertronians, and further more; Decepticon's, know this fact very well. Our kind has been in and out of war since the beginning of time. We, better than any other living creature's that live in this vast universe and the next, know this.

We are mechanical sentient being's whose life span far surpasses the majority. Our advanced medical and engineering knowledge also surpasses the majority and further expanding our own lives. We are highly resistant to rust and virus's and our life essence is pure energy. But we are not God's even if some of our kind only see an illusion of grandeur that, yes, they are immortal when we are not.

Being that my processor, one of the most knowledgeable, faster than most, logically I know these facts and that one day I too will meet my own end.

For millenia I have watched and for the most part taken place in my home's war's. I have watched this seemly never ending cycle of life and death. I have not only witnessed the life and death's of my own kind but other species, too. I am not afraid to admit, many which where by my own very hand. I'm not afraid of death or how I will meet my end only that when I do meet it I _will_ not be afraid, it was destined to happen. Sadly, as this war continues, as it has been, we have seen more death that life. Now in this time, our numbers a very few.

So far though, no death has truly ever effected me on a mental level. I have never cared for anyone on that level. It will always been an illogical emotion, one that could hinder you in battle or in your position or rank. But I also will not deny the natural need for another being at my side but never on that. . ._intimate_ level. It is a sign of weakness that would and most likely will be used against you if found or seen. There's always someone who want's your rank when it comes to the Decepticon's, and will pounce on you at your weakest like a starved rapid beast. How those now in war times choose to stay together at risk for the other is something I have yet to really grasp.

The death I've recently learned about now, I will never admit openly, only quietly to myself, it has vibrated the foundation under my feet.

Here we are on a foreign, feral yet lifeless planet and like our enemies say; war follows us, yet not battle is present. . .news about battle has come to me. . .about death. Like this planet; dead. Or at least is appears that way at first glance. Our leader is dead a long with with some of our best and of _course_ Starscream is M.I.A. It is only natural for a coward to run, leaving the ground of the 'last battle' when one sees fit. But I suppose like an idiom I've heard, 'the coward lives longest'. He's a coward nonetheless. What our leader ever saw in him will always escape my vision of logic. Then again our Lord was never a logical being to begin with I suppose.

The message we have recently received stated that our leader was deactivated by means of the _Allspark_ being plunged into his chest. The energies of his spark and the _awesome_ power of the ancient artifact overloaded each other. The out come was absolute. That it had been native of the planet, a small organic being, a sparkling by their time scale. These creatures sound intriguing despite details saying they are small and _uncomfortably_ frail. There technology is primitive but notably for there limited resources. How far they have come in only. . .two _centuries_ as their time system's states is note worthy I suppose. Nonetheless, apparently they, despite these facts, are still a threat even if a minor one.

I would like to indulge my curiosity further I'll admit. Obviously my comrades have misjudged them, a mistake on their part, and quite obviously so did our lord. That is mistake I'll not repeat.

Foot step's briefly distract me from my thoughts. Turning away from the turquoise sky I look over my shoulder, dust ridden from the wind. Just coming to a stop behind me is a tall mech, not equal with my stature but nonetheless imposing. He is a Seeker, a Cybertronian Terra Jet. Putting his long slender digits balled into a fist to his chest, he bowed his head in respect to me. "Lord Shockwave, I have news sir."

"Proceed."

"Repairs on our vessel for flight efficiency are complete, further repairs may be done on the way. The scouts that you ordered for energy finding found nothing. They did find the samples you requested."

I had already turned back. It was not the alien sky that had captured my thoughts but this new development. "Thank you, Sunstorm. I'll be there momentarily."

The Seeker bowed. "Yes, Master."

Death. It was when life of an organism _ceased_ to function when its body could no longer sustain itself. It is only natural. It is a part of life. All things _must_ die. I do not fear death and I have not quite found a proper conclusion why some fear it. I have heard that death does not make one afraid but how they will die and most importantly; what lies on the 'other side'. Perhaps I do have an ounce of fear of these things since this is the most I have mused about death in a very long time. But that would come with whether you believed if anything actually was on 'the other side'.

Our leader is dead he too did not fear death. Now the Decepticon army is leader less. Starscream will not be leader even if he is next in line for leadership. That is something many of us, The Decepticons, could and _will_ agree on. It is his faults that hinder him greatly, why he will never make a successful leader. Turning on my heel I start heading back to my awaiting vessel. I have stood by Megatron's side since the beginning whispering in his audio, nudging him in the right direction, as loyal adviser. Apparently my efforts were in vain. No matter. Time for 'Plan B' as they say. The Decepticon's need a leader and I know an legible candidate.

"Lord Shockwave." My loyal lieutenant Sunstorm lowers his gaze once again from his spot by the gangplank. "Sir, permission to speak freely." Normally I'd acknowledge his presence, I suppose he caught on to when I didn't. He has always been an observant one.

"Granted."

"Is there. . .something wrong, Sir?"

I pause momentarily at the top of the gangplank. "No. Quite the opposite." I pause before turning toward the rust colored mech. "Come Sunstorm. We have Chaos to tame."

"Pardon me Sir, but I not quite understand."

I heard his foot steps clatter onto the gangplank below me as I turned my head and gazed down at him with my yellow/gold optic. I suppose it was reasonable for him to _not_ to understand. He was young, a promising experiment of mine. "Megatron is dead, Sunstorm. What does that mean for the Decepticon's as a whole?"

He did not reply admittedly. "That the Decepticon's are. . .in need of a new leader to lead them."

I let Sunstorm walk past me and stop a distance in the ship to turn and face me. "That is correct, and that fool, Starscream, is not a suitable candidate."

000+++000

_Notes_:

I've been working on this one longer than I had liked. Did a few paragraph changes along with dialog, but I'm still not quite satisfied with the ending. I wanted to continue a little more but unfortunately that's all I could get out of it. I'll leave it for you to interpret how ever you'd like. Now back to working on the chapter to my other story. I hope I portrayed Shockwave decently.

Here's to everyone to have a good 2009! Cheers!

~iShockwave


End file.
